What Friends Do
by TheGoodShipFluffy
Summary: A cutesy MarshField fic, about Kate starting to realize maybe there's a reason that she's so good at staying chaste with boys. Rated T for discussion about sex in the abstract and obliquely, and fluff. Minor spoilers for Episode 2 onward. Different continuity from "Where We Go From Here," although Chloe is alive.
1. This One Time, At Purity Club

"M-maybe they're just late!" Kate suggested, shifting in her chair and glancing out into the hallway again. The classroom turned meeting room was decorated with brightly colored balloons tied to the legs of the tables, with things like "Purity Rocks!" and "Love Creatively!" written on them in magic marker. Small stacks of quarter sheets of paper were strewn on each table, listing talking points and "Fun and chaste date ideas."

"Kate, I don't think anyone's coming," Max said, giving her friend a sad look. Kate frowned, staring glumly at the tray of sweets sitting on the table in front of her.

"But I even made cookies…" Kate mumbled, despondently picking one up and nibbling on it, "It says on the posters that there are cookies!" Max walked over to Kate's table and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"They're really good cookies," Max conceded, "But I don't think they're enough to get people to come to your Purity Club." The little blonde scarfed down the rest of her cookie, a few crumbs falling onto her white blouse.

"You're here, though!" Kate remarked, trying to sound positive, "Tell me why you came, and maybe I can do that for other people!" Max sighed.

"I came because you're my friend and I care about you, Kate," she explained, "I'm not really into this whole 'purity' thing, but I wanted to help _you."_

"Oh," Kate said, looking down at her lap for a moment. That was really sweet of Max, to come and help her even though she wasn't interested in the club itself, she supposed. But she'd really wanted her to be interested in the club.

"Making a Purity Pledge is actually really nice, though!" Kate insisted, trying to turn the situation around, "There are so many fun things you can do with your special someone other than sex. Look!" She reached out and picked up one of the flyers, pointing to her list. "You can go mini-golfing, or, or, you can watch a movie together in the common room! Or a picnic! Or maybe you can go to the zoo together!" Max smiled a little at how Kate babbled.

"And you don't have to worry about STDs," she went on, pointing to where she had written just that on the flyer, "Or getting your heart broken, or getting pregnant!"

"Kate, you can still have your heart broken without having sex," Max replied, trying to explain the gray area Kate didn't seem to understand between Madonna and whore, "And you can have sex without getting sick or pregnant."

"You can't be certain, though!" Kate pointed out, "The only guaranteed birth control is abstinence."

"Yeeaaah, I'm not too worried about getting pregnant," Max said, starting to gather up the flyers on the table into a neat stack, then collecting the flyers from the other tables. Kate watched her for a moment.

"Max, are you-" Kate lowered her voice and glanced around nervously, "Are you a _homosexual_?" Max sighed again. She had known that this was going to come up with Kate eventually. But it was pretty funny how conspiratorial the little blonde had gotten.

"I'm not sure _what_ I am, Kate," Max stated, placing the stack of gathered flyers onto the main table, "I haven't had sex with anyone, boy or girl, but I feel like I mostly only ever want to kiss and cuddle with girls. So I guess so?" Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Max," she laughed, getting up and starting to retrieve her balloons, resigning herself to the knowledge that, in fact, no one else was coming, "That's normal. Girls are just really social and friendly by nature. Everyone wants to kiss and cuddle their friends!" Max raised her eyebrows and watched Kate, waiting to see if any realizations were about to take place. "If the culture of the world didn't tell us we needed to have sex to be loved, I bet most girls would stay chaste until marriage." She laughed and shook her head. Silly Max.

"So, you think that girls just have sex with boys so they'll keep dating them?" Max asked, helping her take down the balloons.

"Well, yes," Kate replied, "Why else would a woman have sex with a man she hadn't married first? That's when people are _supposed_ to have sex." Max raised an eyebrow again, studying Kate. Could she really be that oblivious? Based on her tone of voice and nonchalance, it seemed like it.

"Oookay," Max said, smiling to herself, "So, do you want any help bringing this stuff back to the dorms?"

"Yes, thanks!" Kate exclaimed, leading a dozen floating purity balloons and picking up her tray, "And then you can help me eat all these cookies!" Max glanced down at the stack of flyers as she followed Kate out of the room and switched off the light behind them. "Share a tasty dessert" was number four on the list of date ideas.


	2. Movie Night

Kate poured heated water into Max's cup and then her own, walking over to sit on her bed. Smiling, they both dipped their bags into their cups, letting the tea steep for a moment or two. Max had been keeping a particularly close eye on Kate since the unsuccessful Purity Club meeting a few days earlier.

"How was your day?" Kate asked sweetly, dropping a sugar cube into her cup and stirring.

"Pretty grueling," Max replied, grimacing, "I had biology and pre-calc back to back this morning. My brain was completely fried by the time I had AP English in the afternoon. But now it's the weekend. Finally! How about you?" She brought the warm cup to her lips, gingerly taking a sip and savoring the hot tea.

"Oh, it was alright," Kate stated, "European History, then AP Government, then AP Philosophy. Then I went to my therapy session, and now I'm here having tea with you."

"How did therapy go?" Max asked, "I mean, if you want to talk about it. We don't have to."

"No, I should," Kate said, "Especially with my guardian angel." Max smile at the nickname. Kate was such a sweetie-pie.

"Anyway, I think it's going well!" she went on, "I'm still kind of skittish in noisy crowds, and I really don't like brightly lit white rooms, but I'm getting better. I won't be going to any Apple Stores soon, but I'm feeling like myself again." She smiled again, and cheerfully sipped her tea.

"I'm so glad things are improving for you!" Max remarked, "I wish I could help you more." Kate fixed her with a look of pure adoration.

"Oh, Max," Kate murmured, "You're the reason I'm still here! You did more than anyone ever has, and when it mattered most." Her hazel eyes met the blue of Max's, staring for a moment before she glanced away.

"I'm touched you would say that," Max said, "Still, I wish I could do more to help you now, too."

"You're my best friend," Kate explained, "You're always here to talk, and even just when I need to see a friendly face. You're my tea buddy." She placed her hand on Max's knee. "Max, you're my rock here at Blackwell." She looked so sincere, gazing at Max with fondness and appreciation. Without thinking, Max reached down and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service,' Max replied. They fell into silence for a moment, sitting there hand in hand as a light rain pattered against the window.

Kate broke first, gently pulling her hand away and holding her tea cup in both hands, hastily bringing it to her lips. Max still noticed the light pink twinge in her cheeks, though. Was something starting to click in her mind?

"Um, the tea's good!" Kate remarked, grasping for a new subject. The bags had come from a box Max's parents had sent, and Kate had been the first person Max shared them with. She loved that she was Max's first choice for things like that. Or anything at all.

"Thanks," Max replied, happy that Kate had righted herself and was carrying on the conversation, "I'd never had this kind before, so I'm glad you could try it with me." Kate kept a sweet little smile on her face, and sipped her tea demurely.

"I'll help you drink tea anytime, Max," Kate assured her, giving a sly smile. They continued to talk for another hour or so, covering everything from school gossip to music, and getting onto the subject of movies.

"I've been wanting to see that," Kate remarked of the film they were discussing, "It looked really cute, and I love Wes Anderson movies. His visual style is really pretty, I think."

"I've got a copy of it, actually," Max told her, "You can borrow it, if you want. Or we could watch it together."

"I'd love that!" Kate exclaimed, "I'll prepare us more tea, if you'll go get the movie!" Max agreed, and returned a minute later, DVD in hand.

"Sit down," Kate said, patting the bed beside her and standing up, taking the DVD, "I'll start the movie!" Max sat down on Kate's bed, scooting back until she was against the wall and watching Kate set up the movie on her laptop, itself set on her desk chair a few feet across from the bed. Once she'd pressed "Play," Kate came back and sat down beside Max, tea in hand.

"Is it good?" she asked in a whisper, "Oh, I'll bet it's good!" She scooted closer to Max, hooking their arms together. As the film went on, she rested her head on Max's shoulder, snuggling a little closer for warmth.

A tea date _and_ a movie night in one day! Max was such a great friend, she thought to herself. So warm and soft, too. Like a teddy bear, or her bunny, Alice! She wished she could stay and cuddle and watch movies all night! It could be a pajama party, and they could share a blanket and get all nice and cozy.

"So, did you like it?" Max asked as the credits drew to a close.

"Oh, yes!" Kate answered, sitting up after leaning on Max for most of the movie, "It was really cute!" Max smiled and retrieved the disk and put it back in its case, stretching and walking over to the door.

"I'm glad," she said, "It's getting kind of late, but do you want to talk about it tomorrow morning?" Kate got up to see Max off.

"That sounds really nice," Kate replied, "Maybe at nine? We could go do breakfast!"

"Nine sounds fine with me," Max stated, smiling, "I'll meet you in the hallway then!"

"Okay," Kate agreed, giving Max a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Max replied, giving Kate a gentle squeeze before breaking the hug and leaving the room to return to her own.

With Max gone and the hour indeed getting a little late, Kate changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before returning to her room and climbing into bed. She read a little bit before turning out the light, and then let her hair down and rested against the soft pillows. Sleep was slow to come, though, and she shifted a few times before lifting her head and pulling one of her pillows down under the covers with her, snuggling it close to her chest as she closed her eyes once more. It was soft and cuddly, just like Max, and with that thought she finally drifted off.


	3. Dud Date

Kate shifted nervously in her chair. The young man across from her smiled, probably trying to be reassuring, but that only made her more uncomfortable. He was so nice, and so sweet, and her friends had been talking up how handsome he was. He was even committed to staying chaste until marriage. All the boxes were checked off, and yet… Nothing was clicking.

"Thomas, thank you so much for taking me out to lunch," Kate said, smiling politely, "It was very nice to meet you!" The young man stood as she got up, and ran to open the door for her as they left the restaurant.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Kate!" He replied, falling in beside her as she began walking towards the bus stop, "May I take you out again some time?" Fiddlesticks.

"That's very kind," Kate replied, glancing around, "I just don't feel like I see a future for us." His face fell, and Kate fidgeted. It wasn't like she _liked_ turning men down or anything. She just never felt a spark for any of them, and she didn't want to give them false hope. God would send her the perfect man one day, she was sure, and it wouldn't help anyone to carry on a relationship with someone else in the meantime.

But that still left Kate and Thomas standing on the sidewalk, at the bus stop, with no bus in sight. Would they have to stand there in uncomfortable silence? Or worse, would he try to convince her to accept a second date after she'd already turned him down? It wouldn't be the first time a "perfect Christian gentleman" had gotten a little pushy with her, and she hated it. A car horn broke into her thoughts, and she looked around.

"Hey, Kate Marsh!" called a blue-haired young woman in a beaten old pickup truck idling across the street, "You need a ride?" Kate wasn't sure who this person was, but she knew her name, and she was offering her a way out.

"Oh, yes thanks!" Kate called back, darting across the street and around to the passenger door. Thomas hesitated at the curb, apparently unsure of whether he was included in the offer, and if he should follow. Before he came to a conclusion, however, the driver shifted into gear and pulled away.

"Thank you for your help there," Kate said when they turned a corner, "You, um, seem to have me at a disadvantage…" The driver glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd think you'd know me from reputation alone," she laughed, turning her eyes back to the road, "I'm Chloe Price, Max's best friend and partner in crime." When Kate thought about it, she fit the description: Short blue hair, a beat up truck, and a scent Kate suspected might be marijuana. That sounded like Max's friend Chloe.

"Oh, how nice to finally make your acquaintance!" Kate exclaimed, "Max has told me so much about you!"

"'How nice to finally make my acquaintance?'" Chloe repeated, grinning, "God, you're fucking precious." Kate's face burned. Whether from the condescension or the foul language, she wasn't sure.

"It was certainly very n-nice of you to give me a ride," Kate went on, "D-did you recognize me from Max's photos?"

"Yeah, I've seen you in some," Chloe replied, lazily turning onto the road that would get them back to Blackwell, "And I'm happy to have helped you out back there. Didn't catch what was being said, but you looked uncomfortable."

"I had to turn that boy down for a second date," Kate explained, "It would have been pretty awkward to have to sit on the bus with him until his stop. It's before Blackwell, I think."

"I see," Chloe remarked, her voice betraying a certain amusement.

"So, has Max, um, told you much about me?" Kate asked, trying to make conversation. Yes, that was it. Trying to make conversation. Chloe scoffed to herself.

"Well, aside from when she wouldn't stop talking about trying to help you back in October, yeah, she talks about you," Chloe replied, grinning slyly, "Always nice things, I should add. You're sweet, you're innocent, _everything_ you do is cute. That sort of shit."

"I'm flattered she thinks so highly of me," Kate remarked, blushing a little, "She's always telling me about all the adventures the two of you have. I'm probably pretty dull in comparison."

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe said, pulling into the Blackwell parking lot, "I think Max thinks you're hella interesting." What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Well, thank you for driving me home," Kate mumbled, staring into her lap as she fumbled for the handle, "I'm glad you came along when you did." After a moment, she opened the door and climbed out of the cab, smoothing down her skirt.

"No problem at all," Chloe told her as she closed the door, "You give me a call any time you need to get rescued from a dude." Kate smiled and gave small nod before turning and walking back to her dorm.

 _That_ was Chloe? She was sort of crass, Kate thought as she climbed the stairs to the second floor, and a little too smug about _something_ , but it had been kind of her to drive her home. Max really was a conundrum, carrying on close friendships with such polar opposites as Kate and Chloe. It must be because she had such a big heart, Kate decided. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it from her pocket to check the text.

"How was your date?" read the message from Max, followed by a little smiley face.

"He was nice, but I don't think it will pan out," Kate wrote in reply, throwing in a sad bunny emoji as she stepped into her room. Setting her phone on her desk, Kate crouched to feed Alice, reaching into the cage to pet the fluffy little creature. The phone buzzed again.

"Bummer. Girls Night later?" Max had replied. Excitedly, Kate typed out a reply.

"YES! What should we do?"

"Me and Chloe are going to do bottomless milkshakes at Two Whales tonight," Max sent back, "You should come! I've been wanting you two to meet, anyway." Kate sighed. She'd been hoping to spend time with just Max, but she guessed it wouldn't be too bad to have Chloe along, too. Plus, bottomless milkshakes. Yay!


	4. It Was

The cab of Chloe's pickup truck was a little cramped for three people, but they managed to all squeeze in. Chloe was driving, with Max scooting in first on the passenger side, which left Kate with the window. She and Max shared the passenger seat, having to press in next to one another before Kate could pull the door shut.

"Sorry it's a little tight," Chloe remarked, "You two could always lie in the bed together if you want more space." She smirked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I-it's fine," Kate replied, her cheeks turning pink at Chloe's implication, "Cozy."

"Kate, this is Chloe Price," Max stated, "And Chloe, this is Kate Marsh." Kate hadn't told her about earlier, and apparently Chloe hadn't either.

"Oh, we've met," Chloe replied, "I swooped in this afternoon and saved Kate from the fallout of her bad date!"

"It wasn't a bad date," Kate added, "I just don't think I want to see him again, and Chloe gave me a ride back to Blackwell so he and I didn't need to take the bus together."

"Either way, I'm glad the three of us are finally hanging out," Max said, putting her arms around both Chloe and Kate. Instinctively, Kate leaned into Max, happy for the warmth in the cool evening. Sliding her arm around the brown haired girl, Kate snuggled closer, getting comfy for the drive. She noticed Max glance at her a little confused, but she didn't say anything about it, so Kate supposed she was fine.

"I'm looking forward to these milkshakes," Kate remarked, "I'd love something sweet after today."

"Don't worry, Kate," Chloe said, flashing a toothy grin, "Guys might not be working out for you right now, but you'll get sugar one way or another." Kate blushed again.

"I think the means of sugar delivery has been established at this point," Max pointed out, "It's milkshakes. Kate's getting sugar from milkshakes…" It didn't take long for Chloe to drive them the familiar route from Blackwell to the Two Whales Diner, and soon the three girls were piling out of the truck. Walking into the diner, Max and Chloe made their way to what seemed to be "their spot," with Kate trailing behind. Chloe sat down and immediately stretched her legs out over the bench on her side, so Kate scooched in next to Max. That suited her just fine.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," the waitress remarked as she stepped up to the table, "If it's Saturday, that must mean Chloe and Max will be in for milkshakes." She glanced down at Kate. "But I see you've brought along a new addition!"

"Mom, this is Kate Marsh," Chloe explained, "She goes to Blackwell with Max."

"I've seen you in here before, but it's nice to finally learn your name," the waitress said to Kate, smiling. Then, addressing Chloe again, "So your usual? Bottomless milkshakes for each of you?"

"Chocolate, please and thank you!" Max replied, smiling up at her. Not even bothering to write the order down, the waitress turned and continued through the diner, checking in with the few other guests.

"So that was your mother?" Kate asked, folding her hands in her lap and shifting a little to settle into her seat.

"No, I like to call random waitresses 'Mom,'" Chloe snarked, "Yeah, that's her."

"She seems very nice," Kate remarked.

"She is," Max agreed, "With the amount of time I spent over at Chloe's house growing up, Joyce practically helped to raise me!" Max and Chloe set to reminiscing and joking, and a few minutes later the waitress brought out their shakes. It seemed like this was Max and Chloe's Saturday night "thing," Kate noted as she quietly sipped her chocolate treat. It was sweet of Max to invite her along to try and cheer her up, even if she did feel like a third wheel…

"I'm going outside for a smoke," Chloe announced after she had drained her second tall glass of frozen goodness, "If she comes back, yes, I want another. You two behave while I'm gone. Remember to leave room for Jesus!" Kate's face burned, whether at the flippant mockery of her faith or at the suggestion that she and Max would do anything lewd, she wasn't sure which.

"Are you alright, Kate?" Max asked, her lovely voice soothing to Kate's prickling nerves, "You've been pretty quiet." It wasn't as though Kate was usually a chatterbox, but she did have to admit she'd been fairly reserved the whole evening.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kate replied, giving a weak smile, "You and Chloe are just so close, and have been friends for so long. I guess I just don't want to intrude on that." Max frowned, and she placed her hand on Kate's. In response, Kate's heart fluttered. Surprise, she told herself.

"Kate, me and Chloe have been friends for a long time, and we've gone through a lot together," Max conceded, looking the blonde girl in the eye, "But you're my friend, too, and you're a big part of my life now. I invited you here; you're not 'intruding.'" Shifting closer, Max pulled Kate into a warm, kind hug, and Kate wanted to… _do_ something. She had an inkling of what, and she knew she wasn't supposed to. It was above and beyond anything she could justify. It was _not_ what friends did. It was disordered, she told herself. Perverted, wrong, not God's plan for her.

After a moment, Max released her and began to sit back. As she receded, their cheeks brushed against each other, and all the things Kate had been thinking, all the reasons _not_ to go ahead vanished for a second. Leaning in to follow Max, she brought her face to her friend's and their lips met. It was perfect.


	5. Sorry

Max's lips were warm and soft and moist against Kate's. It wasn't Kate's _first_ kiss, of course. In snapshots and flashes, she could still sometimes remember the Vortex Club party, where she'd been running around, hot and desperate for affection, kissing everything that moved. Those kisses had been sloppy and forceful, and people had been touching her in places she didn't like. But _this_ kiss was different. Gentle and tender and altogether heavenly.

After a moment, Max pulled away carefully, and the weight of what had just happened hit Kate. She had kissed Max. On the lips, and definitely _not_ in just a friendly way. She wanted to kiss Max again, and again, and maybe never do anything else again for the rest of her life. Was that what it meant to "burn with lust?" Was she lusting after another girl?! Her face burned, and she stared down into her lap out of embarrassment.

"Kate," Max's voice cut into her thoughts, even and quiet, "What was that?" Her heart raced, and she fidgeted.

"I-I-I'm so, so sorry!" Kate stammered in reply, still not daring to look up and face Max, "I was emotional, and, and you were being so sweet, and I just kind of acted on impulse and now I've violated you, and, and, and-" She grasped for words to express herself, but was cut short by Max gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, Kate," Max reassured her, rubbing her shoulder gently, "I wasn't expecting that, and you probably shouldn't just go around kissing people like that, but we're fine." Cautiously, Kate glanced up at Max. The brunette's face was a bright red, but she was giving a cautious smile.

"You're not mad?" Kate asked, hardly believing it. Max shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad," she explained, "But we should talk about this."

"I really don't know what there really is to say," Kate mumbled, turning back to her lap, "I'm sorry for trying to lead you into sin, Max. You're my guardian angel, and you deserve better than that…" She scooted out of the booth and fumbled in her purse for her wallet, pulling out some cash and setting it on the table.

"I hope that will cover my part of the bill," she said hurriedly, "I'm- I'm going to go home early." Before Max could say anything, Kate turned and rushed out of the diner and into the night. Chloe called something after her as she passed, but she ignored it, too distraught to talk to anyone right now, let alone that foul-mouthed, lewd woman!

It wasn't exactly a short walk back to Blackwell from the seaside Main Street, but it was manageable, and one she had made many times before. She hadn't really dressed for the weather, since they'd been driving, and she pulled her light cardigan tighter around herself. The chilly air could only help her at this point, she thought. In the diner, she had started to feel a little too hot for her liking, both in her face, and... _elsewhere_. She shook her head to try and clear it of impure thoughts.

At length, she arrived at Blackwell and hurried into her dorm. Panting after flying up the stairs, she scurried down the hall and shut her door behind her, leaning against it and catching her breath. The Jesus portrait on her wall seemed to look at her with disappointment, and the cross around her neck seemed to weigh her down like an albatross.

"Oh God, oh God!" she pleaded, sliding down against the door and sobbing, "Christ Jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it!" She wept and continued to pray feverishly.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried at length, "God, send me a sign, or an angel, or something to guide me!" A moment later, someone knocked at her door.

"Kate, are you in there?" Max called from outside.


	6. Ruth 1:16

Kate stood and smoothed out her skirt, turning to the door. What was Max going to say to her? She had been so kind at the diner, and now she had followed Kate to her room. Lightly touching the cross she wore, Kate wiped the tears from her face with her free hand and opened her door.

"H-hello, Max," she mumbled, shifting awkwardly on her feet, "How c-c-can I help you?" The brunette stood calmly in the dimly lit hallway, studying Kate quietly.

"Can I come in?" Max asked. Kate hesitated. Normally, she'd be happy to let Max into her room. But with what had just happened that night, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She _wanted_ to let her in, but that was kind of the problem. But Max was so sweet, and was standing there so patiently…

"Okay," Kate replied, flicking on the light and stepping aside to let Max in. She was going to leave the door open, just to be safe, but Max closed it. Kate began to fidget again.

"So, um, what can I do for you?" Kate asked. Max sat down in the desk chair, turning it to face the bed, where Kate sat down. Still uneasy, Kate pulled her knees up to her chest and settled into the corner.

"Kate, I think we should talk about what happened at the diner tonight," Max explained, meeting Kate's gaze before the timid blonde glanced away.

"I said, I don't know that there's anything to talk about," Kate replied nervously. Max sighed with exasperation.

"No, Kate, there's a _lot_ to talk about," Max countered, her voice a little stern, "Even if that was just a one-time thing, it's not good to ignore it. You need to come to grips with what you're feeling." What _was_ she feeling? Like she wanted to cuddle up with Max and watch movies and drink tea, like they always did. Like she wanted to hold her hand, and go on walks. Like she wanted to kiss Max again, certainly.

"I shouldn't be feeling it!" Kate protested, still not willing to actually give voice to what she was experiencing. Max looked at her with such sadness it nearly broke her heart.

"But you _are_ feeling something, Kate," Max went on, "And I feel like it's not good for anybody for you to just bottle it up. I trust you, and I know you'd never do anything intentionally to hurt me. But I wish you could be honest with me. Or if not with me, at least with yourself." Kate _had_ asked for a sign, and here Max was, asking her to talk about her feelings. She took a deep breath.

"I think I'm struggling with same-sex attractions," Kate started, "I don't feel any connection with the men I go out with, and all I ever seem to want to do is spend time with you, instead. When you hugged me tonight, I was weak, and I gave in to temptation…" Max continued to watch her, looking sad and perplexed.

"It was so exciting, and that's scary to me," Kate went on, "You're so wonderful and special, and it was terrible of me to try and lead you into sin with me!"

"Kate, I think you're beating yourself up way too much over this," Max told her, getting up and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, "We all do stupid things sometimes, and even things that aren't stupid that we regret later. It's okay to not be sure what you're feeling or what you want." She reached out to pat Kate on the knee, but the blonde recoiled a little, whimpering and scrunching even further up into the corner. A look of pain crossed Max's face, and Kate began to tear up at the thought that even trying to _protect_ Max was hurting her.

"But I feel like you know what it is you want," Max added, pulling her hand back, "And you're just not willing to say it." She hung her head, and Kate's heart felt like it would burst. Maybe putting it out there _would_ help.

"I want you," Kate mumbled, her voice trembling, "I want to be more than your friend." Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I want to kiss you again, and to give myself to you. All the things I'm supposed to feel for men, I feel for you instead." She wasn't sure what to make of Max's expression. Was it astonishment? Or joy? Or pity?

"Is that really so bad?" Max asked, reaching out a hand again and taking Kate's, "If you just want to stay friends, that's alright with me. But if you really do want to be more than that, I would be happy to date you. Don't think about what anyone else has told you you're supposed to feel, just think about what you're feeling." She squeezed Kate's hand and then stood up from the bed, smiling down at her. "I'm going to leave you alone now. Whatever you choose, I'll still care for you and stick with you." Quietly, Max left the room and shut the door. In the hallway, Kate could hear her cross and walk into her own room, presumably in for the night.

Kate was shaking, trying to process this. She loved Max. Of course she loved Max, but she wasn't sure if she loved her in a romantic way. But definitely as a friend. And yet here she was, yearning to be kissing her and cuddling her, to touch and be touched. The pastor at her church in Arcadia Bay would say it was wrong to act on that. Her father would probably agree. But she dwelt on what Max had said to her: "Don't think about what anyone else has told you you're supposed to feel, just think about what you're feeling."

To be saved was to be saved from her own sins, she knew. Other people could tell her what was sinful or not, but the only person whose opinion on that really mattered was Jesus. If He could dwell in her heart and she could still feel this way, could it really _be_ sinful? Hurriedly, she reached for her Bible, clutched it close to her chest, and whispered the Sinner's Prayer. Jesus would enter her heart, and wash away her sins, and whatever else she was feeling after that, at least for a little while, couldn't be sinful.

She waited a minute. She waited two. After saying the prayer, she still trembled, and her heart still pounded in her chest. Almost more than before, she wanted to be kissing and cuddling Max. Standing, Kate took a few deep breaths and left her room, walking across the hall and knocking on Max's door.

"'Entreat me not to leave thee,'" Kate recited when Max had opened the door, "'Or to return from following after thee: For whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.'" Max looked at her for a moment, evidently confused, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"So, is that a good thing?" Max asked quietly, softly reaching one hand up to stroke the back of Kate's neck. The blonde shivered happily at the touch.

"Yes," Kate answered, stepping back slightly but keeping her arms around Max, "I- I can't give you any sort of promises about when I'll want to do more than kiss and cuddle you. Or even if I'll ever want anything more than that. But if you can be patient with me, then yes. Yes, I want to try being your girlfriend." Max beamed at her, a few tears running down her face as she brought a hand up to cup Kate's cheek.

"I'd love that," she whispered, softly touching her lips to Kate's once more. Kate practically melted in Max's arms, blissful in the embrace of her guardian angel.

"So, um, movie night?" Kate suggested gingerly once the kiss was broken. Max nodded and smiled.

"Movie night."


	7. Warmth

A/N: More of a semi-standalone fluff, rather than the ongoing story of the last three chapters.

Kate slipped into her jacket and wrapped the scarf around her neck, inspecting herself in the mirror. She shouldn't be vain, she knew, but it wasn't like she was trying to look good for _herself_. She was trying to look cute for Max. Max, the girl she was dating. Max, the girl that she, also a girl, was dating. Oh _God._

Pausing for a moment, Kate took a few deep breaths. It had been one week since she and Max had kissed and decided to try and make this work, and her panic attacks were getting further and further apart. That first evening, she'd alternated between eagerly nuzzling and smooching with Max to sobbing into the other girl's shoulder, apologizing for being a temptress. Since then, things had been getting better.

In her more lucid moments, Kate had reconciled loving Christ and loving Max, but she'd been told for most of her life, both implicitly and in plain terms, that God's plan for her, and really for every person, was for them to stay chaste until they married someone of the opposite sex in a church, then proceeded to have reasonably frequent, procreative sex. It would take more than a week to get past that.

It wasn't like they were doing anything dirty, though. One day, maybe they would make love, but for now Kate was fairly content just cuddling and sharing tender kisses. Baby steps.

Satisfied with how she looked, Kate stepped out into the hallway to wait for Max. After a few minutes, the brunette joined her, dressed in a wool sweater. Upon seeing her darling, Kate bounded to her and gave her a tight hug, cheerfully nuzzling her cheek against Max's fuzzy, wool-covered shoulder.

"Hey, Kate," Max greeted, putting her arms around the sweet little blonde and gently pressing her cheek against her forehead. Feeling Max's soft, warm skin against her own was always wonderful, and Kate closed her eyes to savor the moment. Whatever doubts she'd been having minutes earlier disappeared.

"Are you ready?" Max asked after a moment of standing there together. Reluctantly stepping back from their embrace, Kate nodded and gingerly took Max's hand.

"It's a little nippy," Kate remarked as they stepped out of the dorm, "I-I'm glad I thought to wear a scarf." She could feel Max's eyes on her as they walked out of the gate, but it wasn't the same as when other people watched her. Then, it was like needles, or sometimes a crushing weight. Max's gaze was safe and comfortable, like a warm quilt.

"I'm just glad you're warm enough," Max remarked as they turned onto a tree-lined street, "Plus, it's a really cute scarf." Kate blushed and smiled, the way she did whenever Max paid her a compliment. Their conversation carried on pleasantly as they meandered down the street, enjoying the Spring weather and one another's company.

At length, they came to the lighthouse on the hill. It was a favorite spot of Max's, Kate knew, and she felt honored to have been brought there. It was public property, of course, but still, it was a special place for Max, which made it doubly special for Kate.

The two of them sat down on the bench at the cliff side, relaxing from their walk and watching the waves roll gently onto the shore below. Eagerly, Kate cuddled up beside Max, leaning into the brunette and sighing. In return, Max put her arm around Kate, holding her close and gently rubbing her shoulder.

A cool breeze blew around them, and Kate cuddled a little closer. In light of the wind, she would have liked to feel warmth radiating from Max, and to share her own warmth in return, but their jackets made that hard to manage. It was still nice to cuddle, though. Then Kate was struck with an idea.

Hastily, Kate unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and shifted up a little, trying to put her and Max's heads at relatively the same height while staying as close as possible. Max looked at her curiously, but remained silent, letting her work. Holding one end of the scarf at her neck, Kate wrapped the other around Max's neck and then brought it in front of both of them. By the time she was done the scarf was wrapped twice around the pair of them, with the loose end hanging down in front of Max's chest.

"This was a good idea," Max remarked, turning towards Kate, who could feel the warmth of the words against her cheek and neck. Kate turned and smiled up at Max.

"Thanks," she murmured, "I, um, didn't want you to get cold."

"You are so sweet," Max said, leaning in a little. Kate could predict what was about to happen, and her stomach was filled with butterflies. A few paltry inches separated their lips, a distance which was rapidly shrinking. Shutting her eyes, Kate leaned a little closer to Max, closing the last inch and joining their lips.

Whenever they were kissing, Kate felt like everything was perfect. There was nothing else in the world. No fear, no cruelty, no oppressive gaze, no expectation. All there was was her and Max, suspended in a moment of soft, blissful heat. If God had not shaped her lips and heart for this, then for what?

When they finally broke the kiss, Max rested her forehead against Kate's, blue eyes gazing into brown. Kate wondered if Max could hear how loud her heart was pounding in her chest. She wondered if Max cherished these moments as much as she did. She wondered whether Max wanted more from her, and if she was just being patient and kind. She wondered if maybe she wanted more, too.

"Was that, um," Kate fidgeted a little, trying to find the right words to express herself, "Am I, er, doing a good job?" Max looked at her quizzically, and brought a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"You're perfect," she murmured, her warm breath breaking against Kate's face. The words and heat made Kate blush and beam, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Max's waist. Contentedly, she nuzzled into Max's neck. Someone thought she was perfect. _Max_ thought she was perfect.


	8. A First Time For Everything

Kate woke with a start, sweating and panting. Uneasily, she gingerly lay back down. Perhaps the dream wouldn't come back if she just went back to sleep. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and…

Again, she snapped her eyes open. Sitting up, she brought a hand to her face, finding that it was just as warm to the touch as it felt. The dream had been much nicer than the dreams that had woken her up in the past. Those had always been scary, nightmares reflecting her fears. When she was very little, she would have awful dreams of her parents dying, and would wake them up by careening into their room, sobbing. As she grew, her most notable recurring nightmare was of being sent to Hell, a terribly disappointed Jesus telling her she was too dirty and sinful for even Him to save. Most recently, she'd had nightmares about the night at the Vortex Club party, although those were thankfully becoming less frequent.

This dream had not been a nightmare, at least. But it had been so… lewd. She and Max had been cuddling, just like they had been doing so much for the last couple of weeks, and then they started kissing. Then they'd started kissing a lot. Clothes had come off, and she had begun to kiss down Max's neck to her chest. More had happened after that, but she wasn't going to think about that right now.

It was bound to come to this eventually, she knew. To be fair, she'd more or less abandoned any hope for "purity" or "chastity" when she'd walked across the hall to follow Max. Making out with other girls wasn't technically sex, but it certainly disqualified her from having an "unsullied, virgin heart" as she had once described it to the one or two people who had shown up for the now defunct Purity Club.

But she didn't really think of herself as, well, sullied. Not from anything she'd been doing with Max. They'd cuddled a lot, and kissed a great deal, and she'd even gone so far as to touch Max's breasts once or twice. Over her clothes, of course, but still. It all felt very exciting, and it made her heart flutter, but none of it left her feeling dirty and gross, like she had after Nathan had dumped her in her room.

So that left her to ponder her dream. Her excitingly terrifying or terrifyingly exciting dream. If she had been dating anyone else, she would probably have just kept it all bottled up. But she trusted Max. Max, who had saved her, who shone so bright she'd always led her out of darkness. Maybe this dream had just been her heart telling her what it wanted? A certain dampness assured her that _some_ part of her wanted it, at least.

Fumbling around her nighstand, Kate found her phone and checked the time. It was late, but not so late that Max would definitely be asleep. Unlocking the screen, she opened the messenger and began to type.

"Are you awake?" The seconds crawled by like hours as she kept glancing down at the screen, waiting impatiently for the reply which might not come until morning.

"Mostly," came Max's reply, the cheery little message tone breaking the silence, "What's up?"

"Want to talk," Kate typed hastily, "Can you come over?" A minute or so later, a knock came on her door. Clicking on the lamp that sat on her nightstand, Kate hopped out of bed and scurried to the door. Anxiously, she showed the sleepy-looking Max into her room and over to her bed, where they sat side by side.

"What's up, Kate?" Max asked, putting her arm gently around her. Automatically, Kate snuggled closer.

"I, uh, had a dream that woke me up," Kate explained, "And I wanted to talk to you about it."

"A nightmare?" Max's voice was concerned and gentle. Kate shook her head and turned to look at Max.

"No, not at all," she replied, "It was about you, and, um, me, and we were, ahem, _intimate._ " Max raised her eyebrows, her previous concern replaced with a look of mild surprise and amusement.

"I see," Max said, "So, I take it that was your first sex dream?" Kate nodded.

"It was really nice," she explained, blushing at the memory, "And, and I want to touch you like I did in my dream." Max was quiet for a moment, but left her arm around Kate.

"Kate, that's a big step for you," Max murmured, "It's a big step for _me_. I'd really love to make love to you, but are you sure? You don't have to, you can take your time." Goodness, Kate thought. Could Max get any sweeter?

"It's hard for me to be sure of anything in my life right now," Kate admitted, "And so I don't know whether I'll change my mind as soon as we start, or if it will feel completely natural, or anything at all. But I'd like to try, and I'd like to try with you." She looked into Max's eyes, the soft blue that always made her feel at once exuberant and peaceful.

"If you're sure," Max whispered. Kate beamed, and her heart pounded.

"I am," she assured Max, "Just… Just, let's go slowly okay?" Max brought a hand up to Kate's cheek and stroked it tenderly, giving a gentle smile as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay."


	9. The Morning After

Sunlight through her window woke Kate up, and she blinked a few times, adjusting to consciousness. An arm was around her waist, and heat radiated from the soft form nestled behind her. Smiling to herself, she cuddled up against Max further, loving how they seemed to fit together.

The night before had been amazing for her. She had been very nervous at first, unsure of what to do and when. Max had mentioned before that she'd never slept with anyone, but Kate was pretty certain that she had at least a better grasp of what sex between two women looked like. It had been evident by the gentle instructions she gave that Max had thought about how this went, but Kate had been eager to oblige. It hadn't felt dirty. It hadn't felt wrong. It hadn't felt sinful. It had felt right.

It was Saturday, and that meant she could stay cuddled up with Max all morning! If Max wanted to do that, anyway. Kate liked to think she would. They had just made love for the first time, and people were supposed to do a lot of cuddling after that. Weren't they? She tried to just focus on the feeling of Max's chest gently rising and falling against her back.

After a little while, Kate gingerly rolled onto her back. Without the little blonde to lean against, Max rolled forward, coming to rest face down and partially on top of Kate. Carefully, Kate put an arm around Max and shifted into a more comfortable position, smiling at the way Max's hair tickled her collarbone. In time, the brunette began to stir, lifting her head and giving Kate a sweet, gentle smile.

"Good morning, Kate," she murmured.

"Good morning, Max," Kate replied, not sure what one was supposed to say to their girlfriend the morning after making love for the first time.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked gently. Kate knew why Max was curious. Up until recently, she had been the head of Purity Club. Well, honestly, she had _been_ the Purity Club. Then that had faltered, and she'd started dating Max, but she'd remained fairly tame by most people's standards, as far as she could tell. But last night had been a decisive step further, one which it would be more or less impossible to justify herself out of. Kate Beverly Marsh had had sex, with a woman, and had liked it.

"Very well, thank you," Kate replied, smiling and squeezing Max, "Are you, um, feeling alright?"

"Kate, I'm feeling amazing," Max murmured, scooching up and touching her lips to Kate's, "And it's all because of you." Kate's face flushed, but she smiled.

"I, um, wasn't sure I'd b-be any good," she admitted, "So I'm really happy I could please you."

"We're both new at this," Max pointed out, "But this was a great start." Kate beamed, letting her head fall back against her pillow. As she lay there, she felt Max's lips against her skin, first her collarbone, then her chest, and then on one of her breasts.

A happy little squeak left Kate's lips as Max continued to kiss down her front. Was it always going to be this nice? Could it possibly get any better than this? It boggled her mind that she could ever feel better than when Max touched her, and yet lying there that morning, at ease and after a good night's sleep, Max's fingers and lips across her body felt even more exhilarating than before.

"You're so cute," Max murmured to her after the reprise had concluded. Kate smiled weakly, wiping the sweat from her brow and laughing giddily.

"C-can we spend the day together?" Kate asked, still trying to catch her breath, "Not, um, making love necessarily, but just together?" Did that sound clingy? It probably sounded clingy, Kate thought. But it was what she wanted. There was very little in her life that wasn't improved by doing it with Max. They couldn't spend every waking moment of the rest of their lives together, she knew, even if their relationship lasted that long. Oh, God, she hoped it would last that long. But a special Kate and Max day seemed in order, especially after what had happened overnight.

"I've got my usual Saturday night milkshakes outing planned with Chloe," Max explained, "But other than that, I'm all yours. You can come along to that, too, if you want." Kate was a little hesitant to be out with Chloe again, but she was Max's oldest friend. Besides, so much of her discomfort with the blue haired girl the last time they'd met had been at the innuendos and insinuations she had made, the way her words kept drawing Kate's mind to her unnamed desire for Max. Well, that desire had been named.

"I'd like that," Kate replied, smiling and pulling Max in for a kiss, "In the meantime, would you, um, like to get brunch?" Brunch was a thing couples did on the weekends, right?

"Sure," Max agreed, grinning and lightly brushing some damp hair from Kate's face, "But we should probably get dressed first."


	10. Brunch

Kate hummed as she took another bite of her cinnamon roll. The late morning sun gave the little restaurant a cheery glow as she and Max sat at a table by the window. Max had ordered an omelet and a side of bacon, whereas Kate had chosen a blueberry muffin and the big, icing-covered cinnamon roll she was currently enjoying. It was still warm from the oven, and the icing had seeped in between the layers of rolled pastry, just like she liked.

Glancing up, Kate realized Max was gazing at her. Suddenly self-conscious, she hastily chewed and swallowed, setting her fork down. Trying her best to look demure and charming, she smiled at Max, who was jarred out of whatever trance she'd been in, blushing and smiling as well, but looking away.

"Do I, um, have something on my face?" Kate asked sheepishly. Max looked back up at her and shook her head, still smiling.

"No, it's not that," she replied, "You're just really pretty…" Kate blushed but smiled, genuinely this time, at that. It wasn't the first time Max had told her she was pretty, of course. Max actually paid her lots of compliments. More than she really deserved, she had often thought. But things were a little different now. Max had always looked at her with sweetness, and lately with affection, but to be looked at with _desire_ , well, that was a new feeling for Kate.

"You're so sweet," Kate said quietly, smiling at the brunette across the table, "And, and, you're really pretty, too!" Why hadn't she said that first? It sounded like what she should have started with. Oh, she was a terrible girlfriend…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Max's foot gently nudging hers under the table. Smiling in spite of herself, she returned the gesture. It wasn't especially relevant whether _she_ thought she was a good girlfriend, she supposed. Just that Max did.

"Kate, you're fine," Max assured her, as if she could read her mind, "Just enjoy your breakfast, and sit here with me. Don't think too much." Kate had never been too good at that last part, but she obeyed as best she could. She tried to focus only on what _was_ , not all the hypotheticals and fears bouncing around her head. She was eating a cinnamon roll. It was delicious. She was sitting with Max. They were playing footsies. Kate swallowed her bite of pastry and took a deep breath in, then released it.

"So, um, how is your omelet?" Kate asked, again breaking out her gentle smile she wore whenever she needed to project calm.

"Oh, it's really good!" Max reported, grinning, "I really like how this place does eggs. How is your cinnamon roll?"

"It's scrumptious!" Kate replied, her real smile peeking out again, "W-would you like a bite?" Max nodded eagerly, and Kate cut out a nice looking piece, one with a good proportion of cinnamon and of icing. Hesitantly, she held her fork out towards Max, who leaned forward and snatched the bite, chewing and smiling as she leaned back into her seat.

"That _is_ good!" Max agreed. They continued to talk over their brunch, Kate settling down some over the course of the meal. It was fine. She was fine. Max liked her just fine, and they were having a lovely time together. After two weeks together, everything was going smoothly. Two weeks "dating," anyway. They'd been close for months before that, and so a lot of the "getting to know you" parts of a relationship were mostly passed.

At length, they finished their late breakfast and settled the tab. Max paid, which was so nice of her. Kate resolved that, the next time they were out together, _she_ would be the one to cover the costs. She really wanted to get Max something nice. Standing, they left the restaurant, and Max reached out to take Kate's hand.

"Thank you for brunch," Kate mumbled, smiling over at Max as they walked through what counted as downtown Arcadia Bay, "It was very tasty!" Max squeezed her hand gently and moved a little closer, leaning her head over to momentarily nuzzle Kate's shoulder.

"I'm happy to have taken you out for a treat," Max replied, "I always like taking care of you." Kate blushed a little. Goodness, Max was so sweet, and so kind. Even on a chilly morning like this one, being with her made Kate feel warm and cozy! It was strange to her how someone could at once make her so anxious and yet so at peace. It was just a mystery, she supposed.

"What would you like to do now?" Kate asked. Brunch had been her idea, so she decided it was probably most polite to ask Max her opinion on what to do next. If they were still spending the day together, of course. Which she desperately hoped they were.

"We could-" Max started before glancing over at Kate, and then stopping, "Nah. Whatever you want!" Kate frowned.

"What were you going to say?" she asked, starting to feel a little anxious. What was Max not telling her? Was she doing something wrong? Was she boring? Oh, no, she was probably boring!

"I just thought it would be fun to take pictures with you," Max explained, "But, I mean, I totally get it if you don't want anyone taking photos of you for a while, still." Kate understood why Max had been hesitant. After the video, and then what the police had found in that bunker or whatever that Mr. Jefferson and Nathan had been using, Kate certainly was fairly reluctant to have her picture taken for anything more involved than generic family holiday photos.

But Max was a photographer. A good photographer, too, Kate thought. And if she felt comfortable with anyone taking her picture, it would probably be Max. It wasn't like Max was likely to take any _bad_ pictures of her, anyway. Nothing like what Nathan and Mr. Jefferson had been doing. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Alright," Kate said, "You can take my picture, if you want to." Max's face lit up, and that alone was enough to make Kate's heart melt. She must have really wanted this!

"Thank you!" Max replied exuberantly, pulling Kate to her and hugging her tight, "We can stop anytime you start to feel uneasy, I promise! But I think it will be fun, don't worry!" Kate smiled, and nuzzled her cheek against Max's.

"I trust you, Max," she murmured, smiling, "And besides, I have nothing left to hide from you." She just stood there, then, enjoying Max's warm embrace and how joyful her agreement had apparently made her.


	11. Photoshoot

Kate closed her eyes as she stood there, playing her violin. Max had told her to act as natural as possible, even though she was kind of supposed to pose, and so she just focused on playing and ignoring the occasional flashes of light she could see from behind her closed eyelids. It wasn't as if there was anything going on that ought to make her uncomfortable, she supposed. She was fully clothed, standing in her own room, while Max was the one taking her picture. Everything was fine.

"Okay, these look really good!" Max announced, which Kate took as a signal to break concentration and live back in the moment.

"I- I'm glad you think I photograph well," Kate said quietly, setting her violin and bow down in their case, "I've, um, never really thought of myself as photogenic." Max sighed and set down her camera, placing the photos from the violin set next to the ones of Kate with Alice.

"Kate, I think you look beautiful in all of these," Max assured her, "Thank you for being willing to do these with me." Kate smiled. Making Max happy always made her glow a little. The brunette's kind voice put her at ease, and the half-remembered glimpses of the Dark Room faded from her mind.

"I l-like making you happy," Kate mumbled, "And if taking pictures of me makes you happy, then I'm okay with that." Max smiled at Kate and hugged her, warmth washing over the blonde as she melted in her sweetheart's arms.

"On that note," Max remarked, smiling warmly still at Kate as she stepped back, "I want you to pick the theme of the last set. What makes Kate Marsh happiest?" Kate thought for a brief moment, but the conclusion was more or less set from the start.

"Um, kissing you," she stated, "I'm happiest when you kiss me…"

"Well, then," Max replied, "Time to put my selfie expertise to work. Set us up however you like, and I'll shoot the pictures as you pose us." Feeling more enthused now, in part because she got to kiss Max, but also because she had more control of the situation, Kate gently took Max by the hips and positioned the both of them in front of her window. Then draping her arms around Max's neck, she stood as close as she could, and softly touched their lips together.

As they stood there, kissing and embracing, Max stretched out an arm and snapped a photograph. Without waiting too long to see how it turned out, Kate led Max over to her bed and sat down, pulling the brunette down beside her. After taking a moment to just stare into those blue eyes, Kate leaned forward again, one hand gently cupping Max's cheek. Again, the camera flashed and the shutter clicked. For the third shot, Kate lay down on her bed, and Max followed her lead.

"For this kiss, can you, um, try to look a little possessive?" Kate asked, her cheeks turning a little pink at the request. Maybe it was an odd thing to want, she thought, but she liked the idea of being Max's, and she wanted that to come across in the picture. Max wasn't just someone she'd taken a fancy to during class or something. Max was the girl who had won her heart, who had saved her and stood with her when no one else did, and she wanted nothing more than to give herself over to Max in return.

"Okay," the brunette murmured, rolling onto her side to face Kate and sliding an arm under her, "I'll try." She gave a soft smile, the kind she always gave when Kate tried to explain how special she found her. With her hand in the small of Kate's back, Max pulled her closer and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. For her part, Kate hooked her hands over Max's shoulders, clinging on tightly. Kate loved this feeling, the gentle pressure of the hand on her back combining with her grip to hold their two bodies close together, both warming the other.

The camera flashed and snapped for a third time, and Kate sighed happily. Max rolled onto her back, and Kate eagerly snuggled up closer, head on the brunette's chest and arms wrapped tight around her waist. Max's steady heartbeat was soothing, and she found herself humming slowly with the pulse as a metronome.

"Kate," Max murmured after a moment, "I want you to see these." Opening her eyes, Kate propped herself up on her side and took a look at the three polaroids Max handed her. In each one, she looked like she was beaming, the corner of her mouth turned up into a smile as her lips met Max's. In the first one, of the two of them kissing in front of the window, the backlighting gave the pair an aura, as if they were radiant. The same light from the window illuminated them as they kissed in the second photograph, and Kate instinctively thought of Heaven, both for the light and for the kiss. In the third photo of the set, the one they'd laid down for, Kate thought they looked dynamic and lively. Even though she knew it was posed, it looked almost as if it had been taken in a split second as Max pulled her close, and Kate could almost hear music swelling over it, like it was the end of some romantic movie.

"These, well, these look beautiful!" Kate breathed as she flipped through the pictures a few times before setting them on her nightstand, beside Max's camera, "Max, you're really good at this!"

"You're the one who directed these," Max replied, smiling and stroking Kate's hair as the blonde settled back down against her chest, "I just snapped the pictures. But yeah, I think they turned out well. In the first one, you look like an angel." Kate blushed a little at that. It was a common enough analogy, but the idea that she, mundane, mortal, imperfect Kate Marsh, was anything like an angel of the Lord was almost laughable. And also quite flattering.

"Thanks," she mumbled, nuzzling against her girlfriend and smiling. For a few minutes, they just cuddled, enjoying each other's warmth and the lazy afternoon sun streaming in through the window.

"So, this one was my idea," Max noted, "But there's still a few hours before Chloe picks us up for milkshakes. What would you like to do in the meantime?" Kate thought about the question, and gently squeezed Max as she pondered. After a minute or two, she came to a decision.

"I need to get more pellets for Alice," she explained, "So would you like to take a walk to the pet store together? We can look at puppies and bunnies and guinea pigs and stuff."

"Sounds good," Max replied, her voice cheerful but relaxed, "Can we, uh, stay cuddled up here for a few more minutes, though?" Kate smiled.

"Sure," she murmured.


	12. The L Word

The pet store had been something of a safe place for Kate ever since she moved to Arcadia Bay. Obviously, her number one pet priority was Alice, but she did like visiting with all the animals she found there, too. The puppies were usually friendly, and many of the cats would creep up to nuzzle against her, but she most loved petting and holding the bunnies. They tried to hop away when she reached for them, but got cuddly and friendly once she'd held them for a bit. Just like her, apparently.

It was a public place, of course, but it had always kind of been _just_ Kate's, at least out of the Blackwell population, so it felt special to show it to Max. Seeing the brunette laughing and petting puppies warmed Kate's heart. Max was always a sweetie, but it especially showed when she was talking to animals. There she was, holding a puppy close to her chest and scratching behind its ears while it eagerly nuzzled her. Kate wondered if that was how the two of them looked when they snuggled. Except with her, instead of a puppy.

Kate shook her head and smiled, laughing at herself a little. There was no need to be jealous of puppies. Max cuddled her plenty. Cuddled and more. It had been a few weeks, but Kate always felt like she was getting away with something when she and Max were spending time alone together. Who was she to be hearing such sweet things whispered to her? Who was she to be kissing a pretty girl? There was just always something in the back of her head that told her she wasn't worthy of that sort of stuff, but she was slowly getting better at blocking it out. Well, with Max's help, anyway.

Most people probably thought that she was just fishing for compliments, but Kate was usually pretty open about how little she thought of herself. She'd always thought of herself as nobody special. Just Kate Marsh. Quiet, shy, plain Kate Marsh. But Max was always paying her compliments, and telling her how good she was, and she was almost ready to believe some of that.

After a little while longer of petting and playing with the animals, Kate picked out a bag of rabbit food and paid at the counter. Having noticed the little blonde settling up, Max fell in behind her as she made her way out of the pet store. Once the two of them were back out on the sidewalk, she took Kate's hand, earning a faint blush from the blonde.

"Thanks, um, for coming all the way out her with me," Kate said, smiling over at Max as they started back towards Blackwell, "I know simple errands and stuff aren't as fun and special as your photoshoot or brunch." Max just sighed and smiled back at her.

"Kate, I'm happy to go pretty much anywhere with you," Max assured her, "Just holding hands and walking together is great, and errands are a good excuse to do that. Besides, this pet shop was nice. I got to play with cute little animals and stuff!"

"You know, you're always welcome to come over to my room to play with Alice," Kate remarked, "She always seems happy to see you. I think she remembers that you fed her for a few days." Max chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, "But I usually have other priorities when I'm in your room. She's a sweet bunny and all, but I'd rather cuddle you over Alice any day." Kate blushed again, and squeezed Max's hand. That made sense, of course. She was Max's girlfriend, after all. Still, Kate was always happy to hear that sort of thing.

"Th-thank you," Kate managed to stammer, "I suppose I have an advantage in that I give better smooches than a rabbit would."

"Well, I don't really have a point of reference for that," Max remarked, her voice playful, "But I _do_ love your kisses, so I'm okay with not knowing how Alice compares." Kate rolled her eyes a little and released Max's hand, immediately taking hold of her arm instead and holding on tight.

"Don't tell Alice, but I like you better, too," Kate whispered, putting on what she hoped was an amusingly conspiratorial tone. They came to a stop at the corner, waiting for the light to change.

"High praise," Max noted, gently pulling her arm from Kate's grip only to turn and take hold of her waist. Their faces were very close now, and Max was holding Kate tight and close. It was exciting, and Kate could feel her heart fluttering. They weren't downtown at rush hour or anything, and Arcadia Bay wasn't exactly a bustling city to begin with, but this was the most affectionate they'd ever really gotten in outright public.

"Is this okay?" Max asked quietly, apparently having noticed the way Kate blushed and fidgeted, "Sorry. I, uh, I wasn't really thinking." She began to let go and step back, but Kate hastily pulled her close again, letting the bag of rabbit pellets fall to the ground.

"This is fine," Kate assured Max, nevertheless glancing around a little to see if anyone was watching them, "You're- You're my girlfriend, and we can kiss in public if we want!" If she was being honest, the last statement was more to reassure herself than Max, but it was still true.

Max smiled and nodded, but she was still careful and gentle as she leaned in to close those last few inches between the two of them. Just like always, Kate felt as if her heart skipped a beat in that second before their lips touched, and then she was in bliss. Max's lips felt so soft against hers, and the brunette treated her so tenderly. Every so often- the night before, for instance, as well as that morning- their kisses would get heated, and one or both of them would get a little handsy. That was exhilarating, but Kate found that she was usually content with gentle, soft kisses. Maybe that would change with time, she thought, as she got more accustomed to actually being physically intimate with someone, but for now this was perfect.

When the kiss broke, Kate still felt entranced, and just gazed at Max for a moment. She was so sweet, and kind, and pretty. The way she smiled always made Kate feel safe, and sometimes it felt like those blue eyes could see into her soul.

"I love you," Kate breathed, not even fully conscious of what she was saying. Max's eyes widened, and the gravity of her words hit Kate after a second. It was true, of course. She'd known since pretty much the moment she'd followed Max across the hall that fateful night a few weeks before that she was in love with Max. But she hadn't actually said it _out loud_ , though.

"Kate-" Max murmured, her face turning pink and her eyes still wide. Kate could feel her heart starting to pound in earnest. Was she not supposed to say that? Did Max not actually feel the same way after all? Would she sigh and explain to Kate that this wasn't supposed to be anything serious? She felt herself starting to panic.

"I love you, too," Max finished, bringing one hand up to cup Kate's cheek. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kate could feel the tension melt away. Happy, relieved tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, and she turned her face slightly to press her lips to Max's palm.

"I guess that's another milestone," Kate remarked quietly, closing her eyes and savoring Max's touch. She felt Max's lips against her cheek, and smiled.

"It's been a big twenty-four hours, definitely," Max noted, "I've really been enjoying our special day together." Kate opened her eyes again.

"And it's not over yet," she pointed out, smiling, "We've still got our milkshake appointment at the Two Whales. And… And, um, if you want, you can, uh, stay over in my room again tonight." Max grinned.

"I'd love that," she whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

 **A/N: So, updates sort of fell off for a long while there on this one, but I'm hoping I can update this one more frequently now that I'm done with grad school. For the moment, anyway. The doctorate is still on the horizon, taunting me.**


	13. Milkshake night

It was a little after eight when Chloe pulled into the Blackwell parking lot to pick up Max and Kate for their trip to the Two Whales. Just like last time, Kate scrunched up close to Max in the cab, but not just out of necessity anymore. Chloe glanced over at the two of them as she shifted back into drive and started to circle the lot to get back out.

"So, Kate, you joining us again?" she asked, though the answer was obvious. Kate couldn't quite tell if Chloe was being standoffish or not.

"Y-yes," Kate replied, starting to feel insecurity creeping up from the back of her mind, "Max was gracious enough t-to invite me along."

"I mean, you're Max's natural plus-one," Chloe noted as they turned onto the road and began towards the waterfront, "Being her girlfriend and all." Kate blushed a little, but smiled all the same. People probably already _knew_ , of course. She hadn't exactly sent out press-releases when she and Max started dating, but the rest of Blackwell must have noticed how they'd started holding hands and cuddling. Still, it was nice to hear somebody else say it.

"Kate and I have been doing kind of a couple's day today," Max explained, "I feel like she's welcome for bottomless milkshakes with us anytime, but tonight especially I wanted her to come along." Again, Kate blushed and smiled. As they continued on the drive, with Max and Chloe chatting, Kate rested her head on Max's shoulder. She would probably be pretty quiet most of the evening, she figured. It was great just to spend more time in Max's company, though.

Once they'd arrived at the Two Whales, the three girls piled out of Chloe's truck and made for the door. Just like before, Kate sat on the same bench as Max, although Chloe didn't have to force her this time. The nice waitress took their orders again, giving them all a warm smile before leaving to attend to the rest of the diner.

Max and Chloe continued to talk cheerfully together, but Kate contributed a bit more this time around. She still wasn't feeling super talkative, but she felt a lot more comfortable, at least. Max even held her hand, intertwining their fingers as they enjoyed their shakes. This was still obviously more an occasion for Max and Chloe than for her, but she felt much less like a third wheel.

As the night progressed, Chloe would occasionally go silent and study Max and Kate. It was usually when Kate was talking, though, so she was happy for the chance to get a few words in. Sometimes Max would use the lull to lean over and nuzzle her or kiss her on the cheek, which made her blush bright pink but grin anyway. Eventually, during one of such lull, Chloe peered at the two of them carefully, glancing first at one and then the other.

"You had sex," she declared, eyes widening and an amused grin spreading over her face. Max glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the diner, probably checking to see if anyone had heard and started to stare, but Kate just stared down into her lap and felt her face burn.

"Chloe," Max hissed, "Could you at least keep it down?!" Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaning back in the booth and propping her elbows up on the back of the bench.

"Yeah, old Hank the Trucker back there is _totally_ keeping tabs on whether or not you're banging," Chloe teased, although she did lower her voice, "But you did, though, didn't you?"

"H-how can you t-t-tell?" Kate asked sheepishly, shifting around and scrunching up. She wasn't _ashamed_ of having slept with Max. Far from it. But she wasn't comfortable with just discussing it openly in public, either.

"Aha! I knew it!" Chloe exclaimed, clapping her hands before lowering her voice again, "You two have been making googly-eyes at each other all night. And not 'Oh man, I wonder what she's like naked' googly-eyes, either. They're 'I know what she's like naked, and I wanna see that again!' googly-eyes!" Kate supposed she'd probably been making "googly-eyes" at Max, although she was skeptical that Chloe could somehow get that much information just from studying her face.

"Well, it's none of your business, anyway," Max replied pointedly, putting a protective arm around Kate.

"Psh, I tell you fun details from _my_ sex life," Chloe insisted, still seeming quite amused at the whole thing.

"Yes, but not because I ever ask you for them," Max pointed out. In spite of the awkward situation, Kate snickered a little at that. Chloe definitely seemed like an over-sharer.

"Whatever," Chloe scoffed, "Your reactions totally give you away. You two totally did it." Max groaned and rolled her eyes, and Kate sighed. The three of them sat in silence for a moment, and Kate busied herself sucking down her milkshake.

"Brainfreeze!" Kate squeaked after a moment, breaking the silence. She shut her eyes and winced, sitting back from the milkshake and pressing her fingers to her temples. She really _was_ having a brainfreeze, but she was playing it up some to create a distraction. Maybe Chloe would just drop the subject…

"Oh no!" Max cooed, gently taking Kate's face in her hands and turning it so she could press a light kiss to the blonde's forehead, "Did that help at all?" Kate felt her cheeks turning pink and she smiled, opening her eyes and nodding at Max.

"Oh yes," she murmured, "Thank you very much!" The awkwardness gone for the moment, at least, Kate snuggled up next to Max and went back to sipping her milkshake, albeit at a much more reasonable pace.

That seemed to have done the trick, and the conversation wandered back to less personal topics. Again, Kate was left as only a secondary participant in the conversation, but she didn't care too much. She had her milkshake, and she had her Max. Relaxing in the comfy seat and cuddling was enough for her.

Once it was time to go, they settled up the bill with Joyce and made their way out to Chloe's truck. Just like before, it was a little tight, but Kate didn't mind being all smooshed up against Max. That was sort of how she'd been spending the whole day, and she'd loved it. The drive to Blackwell was unremarkable, with Max and Chloe continuing to chat. Upon reaching the school, Max and Kate said their goodbyes to Chloe and climbed out of the cab.

"You kids have fun," Chloe called out her window as Kate and Max walked towards the dorms. Kate blushed as they went; she knew what kind of "fun" Chloe was talking about.

"She just likes being gross sometimes," Max sighed, taking Kate's hand and squeezing it gently, "Sorry…" Kate shrugged.

"It's fine," she mumbled as the two of them passed through the gates and started across the courtyard, "That's- I guess that's just sort of how she is, right?" Max rolled her eyes and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, pretty much," Max conceded, "She likes jerking everybody's chain. And you blush really cute when she teases you, so she probably loves messing with you even more than most people."

"M-my blushes are cute?" Kate asked as they began climbing the stairs. She smiled to herself.

"Yes, silly," Max replied, "Very cute." Pausing when they reached the doors off the landing and into their hallway, Max leaned over to kiss Kate on the cheek, earning another blush. A _cute_ blush, Kate tried to tell herself.


	14. Where

**A/N: Mostly just a bunch of cutesy, fluffy little MarshField cuddles.**

Kate drifted into consciousness gradually. Someone was stroking her hair. Someone was humming quietly. As she grew a bit more aware, she knew it was Max.

After a few more minutes of just enjoying Max's attention, Kate opened her eyes. The brunette was resting beside her, propped up on an elbow and smiling down as she ran her fingers through Kate's hair. The room was only dimly lit, and she was still pretty groggy, but Kate was still enchanted by that sweet face: Freckles she loved, tender lips, and those soft blue eyes that seemed like they could see into her soul.

"Hi," she murmured, not sure why she'd said _that_. Why not "Good morning?" or maybe "This is perfect?" Kate wasn't really able to think straight when she was this close to Max.

"Hi," Max whispered back, smiling and giggling a little. Kate couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Kate mumbled, still gazing dreamily up at Max. Max shook her head, leaning down to press a kiss to Kate's forehead.

"It's fine," the brunette assured her, "I like just watching over you while you sleep." She frowned and bit her lip. "Sorry. Does that sound weird?"

"A little," Kate admitted, "But I think it's okay. Because it's you." Max smiled, looking relieved.

"Okay," Max sighed, her cheeks still a little pink, "I mean, I think it's really calming to just look at you and be reminded you're still here and stuff."

"Of course, silly," Kate whispered, rolling over to nuzzle against Max's collarbone, "Where else would I be?" Max didn't speak, and a moment later Kate realized what she meant. " _Oh_."

"Sorry," Max mumbled again, "Should I, um, not bring that up?" They'd talked about Kate's suicide attempt before, of course. Considering how it had been Max who'd talked her down from the edge, it would have been pretty difficult not to. But it wasn't the first thing that came to mind when Kate thought of pillow talk. Still, it was sort of a touching sentiment.

"No, it's alright," Kate replied, pulling back enough to look into Max's eyes and give her a reassuring smile, "I understand what you're saying. Or I think I do, anyway." Max leaned down to kiss Kate on the forehead, dwelling there for a moment before receding.

"Okay, good," Max said, still sounding a little uneasy, "I guess maybe I'm just too much of a worrier, though. Sorry." Kate reached up to gently cup Max's face with her hand, lightly stroking her cheekbone with the thumb.

"Max, you don't have to apologize for caring about me," Kate murmured, again looking into those beautiful blue eyes, "I just hope you don't worry _too_ much." Trying her best to give a sweet smile, Kate leaned in for a kiss on Max's lips.

For a second or two, Max didn't really react, just lying still as Kate pressed their lips together. After that moment of hesitation, though, she put an arm around the little blonde, pulling her closer. In response, Kate wrapped her arms loosely around Max's neck, and they both started to sink further into the kiss. She could actually _feel_ Max starting to relax as they kissed and cuddled, which was pretty gratifying.

"I mean, you're also just really pretty," Max added when they'd broken the kiss, resting her forehead against Kate's, "So it's not _all_ worry…" She smiled and gave a wink, and Kate blushed. All the same, she did find herself grinning. Max had a way of making her feel giddy.

"You're such a sweet-talker," Kate murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek against Max's, "You make me feel almost as pretty as you seem to think I am." She had to admit to herself that she was sort of fishing for compliments with that, but she hoped that Max could tell by her voice that she was just being playful.

"Now _you're_ being silly," Max teased, rolling Kate onto her back again and gently brushing hair out of her face, "It's just one of a bunch of things I like about you, but you _are_ beautiful." Kate closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. Lying in bed with Max like this was so relaxing. The sound of the other girl's voice was soothing, and so was the feeling of her hands running through Kate's hair, and her lips against Kate's skin.

"I love you," Kate breathed, eyes still closed, "You're so good to me. My angel." She felt Max kiss her forehead again. She loved when that happened.

"It makes me feel so special when you call me that," Max whispered, her breath warm against Kate's face. Kate smiled, eagerly anticipating the kiss that followed a second later. Once again, she wrapped her arms around Max, holding her close. This sort of thing- cuddling, kissing, and pressing close to Max- always felt so right.

"Good," Kate replied after the kiss, opening her eyes to look into Max's, "You _should_ feel special. You _are_ special. Whenever I'm lost, you find me, even when no one else can."

"I'll always be there to find you," Max whispered, kissing Kate first on one cheek then the other, "No matter how dark things seem, I'll be there for you." Kate was speechless for a second, her mouth slightly open as she lay there, stunned at Max's grand and moving words. Blinking a few times, she snapped out of her trance and broke into a broad grin.

"Hopefully that shouldn't be too hard," she murmured, rubbing her nose against Max's in an Eskimo kiss, "Since I plan on always being at your side. Right where I belong."


	15. The Long Haul

Kate and Max were snuggled up on the couch in Max's room, reading. Yesterday had been very nice, but they had both ignored their homework in favor of spending the day having fun together. Kate wasn't _quite_ ready to part from Max, though, and so she'd suggested catching up on their respective studies while cuddling and sharing a blanket.

It had been going more or less fine. One of them would occasionally lean in to kiss the other, but besides that they just sat in comfortable silence. Max was warm, and very comfy to lean against, Kate found. Although she managed to mostly focus on her reading, Kate did find herself occasionally drifting off topic, imagining her future with Max. Maybe that was still a little premature- they'd only been dating for a few weeks, after all- but it was hard to keep her mind off the subject.

A lot of it was just plain old fantasy, of course. Absurd as it was, she kept picturing herself and Max living in some picturesque little cottage in the woods, sipping tea by a crackling fire with a quilt spread over both their laps. All that was negotiable, though, and her flights of fancy did wander elsewhere. Sometimes she imagined living in Portland or Seattle with Max, other times maybe moving to Boston, or back to Arkham. Or what if they just traveled the world? She smiled at the notion of touring Europe, thinking about all the places they might go. Paris, obviously. She'd also insist on visiting Wittenberg, and having her picture taken in front of the old church door!

The only constant in all her musings was that she was with Max, cuddling and kissing and holding hands and just being ever so happy together! The rest of her life wasn't going to be a cakewalk, of course. Eventually she'd probably have to tell her parents that she and Max were dating, right? If nothing else, there were a few more months of high school between them and "happily ever after." But somehow, whenever she was with Max, things really did feel like they'd all turn out alright.

At length, Kate closed her book, finally caught up with the assigned reading. With a sigh of relief, she sat up for a moment and stretched. Academics had never been a particular struggle for her, but it nevertheless always felt like a weight off her shoulders when she finished all her work. The rest of the day was free now!

"Already done?" Max asked, setting down her own book for a moment to smile over at Kate. The little blonde gave a cheerful nod.

"Mhm!" She felt a little proud of herself. Finishing her homework wasn't exactly a Nobel-worthy accomplishment, but her speed seemed to have impressed Max, and impressing Max was always a thing she loved to do. That was a little vain, she had to admit, but it wasn't as if she was lording anything over anyone. She was just trying to make her girlfriend proud of her. Trying, and maybe succeeding.

"Well, I've still got some reading left," Max noted, taking on a mock-glum tone, "Sorry for being a slowpoke." Kate shrugged and shook her head.

"It's fine," she replied, settling back down against the couch and curling up against Max, "I'll just snuggle up here until you're finished." Gently lifting Max's arm and then pulling it back down around her, Kate rested her head on Max's shoulder. She shifted around a bit until she found a comfortable spot, and she felt Max's lips against her forehead once she'd finally settled in.

They stayed like that for another forty five minutes or so, with Kate just drifting into a sort of half-conscious stupor. Without her reading to hold her attention, Kate surrendered to her daydreaming and tried to just relax. Really, though, that was fine by her. Between Max's body heat, her comfy shoulder and chest, and the way she stroked Kate's hair and back, it was very easy for Kate to let go. Perfect for a lazy Sunday.

This time she started to imagine what their wedding might be like, if they ever actually got married. All her life, Kate had sort of assumed she'd get married eventually, although she had never really put much thought into who she'd be marrying. She'd always just told herself she'd know once she met the right person, which had turned out to be the case, albeit not quite how she'd expected.

She'd wear a white dress, of course. Growing up going to cousins' weddings, she'd always been enthralled by those pretty white dresses, and had looked forward to the day she'd get to wear one, too. Would Max want to wear a dress, too? That would be fine, Kate supposed. She'd really only ever seen Max in casual clothes, but she bet the brunette would look beautiful in any kind of dress, especially a wedding gown! Would one of them wait at the altar while the other walked down the aisle? Or maybe they'd walk down together, or one after the other? Thinking about it, Kate had to admit that the wedding formula she'd grown up with didn't really accommodate two women getting married. No matter, though. If- _when_ \- it came time, they'd be able to figure it all out.

"Kate," Max whispered eventually, pulling her back into the real world, "I'm done." Kate stayed put for a few more seconds before lazily tilting her head up to smile at Max.

"Good," Kate replied, sitting up a little to let her forehead rest against Max's, "Now we've got the rest of the day to do whatever!" Max smiled back and put her arms around Kate's waist, holding her close.

"That definitely sounds nice," she remarked, "So you're free? Like, you don't have church or anything?"

"I'm, um, in between churches right now, actually," Kate admitted, glancing away for a second, "Arcadia Bay First Methodist might not be a great fit for me at this point." Max raised her eyebrows and gave a questioning look, but Kate just bit her lip and motioned between the two of them. After a second, Max seemed to understand.

"Oh," she mumbled, "Sorry I got you excommunicated or whatever." Kate smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way and shook her head.

"Nothing like that," Kate replied, trying to sound upbeat, "I just… It's not a church I could bring you to. Well, it _is_ , but I couldn't really bring you there and tell anyone who you really are to me."

"That's really sweet, Kate, but it's alright," Max insisted, "I'm not particularly church-y, anyway. You don't have to find a new church just because of me."

"I sort of _do_ , though," Kate tried to explain, "I'm not going to make you come with me every week or anything, but you're a major part of my life, and faith is a major part of my life, and I don't want to have to hide one part for the other, you know?" Max stayed silent for a moment, just looking into her eyes and holding her close.

"That- That means a lot, Kate," Max murmured, smiling a little and squeezing Kate gently, "I'm glad you think I'm important." Kate reached up a hand to cup Max's cheek, and then leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Oh, definitely," she whispered, smiling herself now, "I want to be with you for the long haul." Max gave her another long look and then reached around with one hand to pull out her camera, holding it at arm's length to snap a photo of the two of them holding each other close. It seemed sort of odd to Kate, but then again Max _was_ a photographer, and she did seem to document her life through selfies. Maybe she just wanted to preserve this romantic moment.

"You will be," Max replied a few seconds later, setting down her camera and turning her full attention back to Kate. The way she looked at Kate just then made the little blonde feel like her heart would melt, the brunette's eyes were so full of fondness and love!

"You sound so sure," Kate remarked, a giddy smile spreading across her face at the notion that Max was confident they'd last.

"Oh, I am," Max assured her, leaning in for another kiss and holding Kate tight. After a minute or so, she relaxed her grip on Kate and slowly pulled back. She looked a little pale and seemed out of breath, but was nevertheless smiling.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" Kate asked, teasing a little as she nuzzled her cheek against Max's and held her close.

"I've got my ways," Max replied, once again stroking Kate's hair, "I'll tell you someday."


End file.
